Professor X
Professor X is a mutant with the ability to read the minds of others and various other telepathic or mental abilities. Powers and Abilities Telepathy Professor X is able to read the minds of people within a 250 mile radius. With the help of Cerebro he can read the minds of every person on the planet. He is also able to telepathically communicate with other individuals. Thought Projection Along with his ability to read minds, he is able to project his own thoughts into others' minds. Telepathic Illusions Professor X is able to project illusions into others' minds so that they see things that aren't actually happening. Telepathic Cloak He is able to mask his presence from being detected by other beings, making himself and others that he wants to cloak, invisible. Psi Link Professor X is able to create psychic links with other individuals. Telekinesis Professor X is able to use limited form of telekinesis. Compared to other users, this ability is very weak. Mind Blast He is able to overload a beings' mind with information, causing them to experience high amounts of pain. Mind Control Professor X is able to manipulate another person's mind and make them follow all of his orders. Mind Possession He is also able to possess the minds of others and use their bodies for his own. Mind Alteration He can alter the minds of others by will. Mental Amnesia Professor X can make others forget certain memories with this ability. Psionic Blasts Professor X can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but can affect his victim's mind to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an enemy. Psionic Shield He can create a shield of psychic energy that can be used to shield his mind and others' minds from telepath's. Mental Detection He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Astral Projection Professor X is able to astral travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. Mind Transferal If his body were to be killed, he would be able to transfer both his mind and his powers to a host body. Information Absorption He is able to quickly process and absorb information through mental transference. Skills *'Genius-level Intellect:' Professor X is a leading authority on genetics, mutations, and psionics. He has considerable expertise in other life sciences, however, as well. He is also skilled in creating equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. He is a great tactician and a strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses. *'Military Training:' Professor X served in the United States Military, secretly using his abilities to specialize in seach and rescue missions *'Expert Combatant:' During his travels in the East, he became a great hand-to-hand combatant and gained knowledge of pressure points. *'Bodily Knowledge:' Professor X has great knowledge of the human body and its energies and chakras. This has gained him the unofficial degree of a seasoned Zen master, allotting him the ability to keep in the prime of his physique. Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:Power of Telepathy Category:Power of Thought Projection Category:Power of Illusion Casting Category:Power of Cloaking Category:Power of Psi Link Category:Power of Camouflage Category:Power of Telekinesis Category:Power of Mind Blasts Category:Power of Mind Control Category:Power of Mind Possession Category:Power of Mind Alteration Category:Power of Sedation Category:Power of Mental Amnesia Category:Power of Psionic Blasts Category:Power of Psionic Shield Category:Power of Detection Category:Power of Astral Projection Category:Power of Mind Transferal Category:Power of Information Absorption Category:Telepath Category:Illusionist Category:Telekinetic Category:Possessor Category:Sedator Category:Detector Category:Mutants